Battlefield Promotion
by My-Own-Version
Summary: One-shot: Early-Mid Season 10 - What happens when there's nobody in authority left in charge of OSP for too long? Eventually, someone has to step up. (Not Nallen) (Mild Season 10 spoilers)


**Battlefield Promotion**

 _Early to Mid Season 10 timeframe_

Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks enter Ops and gather behind the lighted table in the center of the room facing the big screen. Nell and Eric turn to face them.

 _Callen_ : Eric, whaddya got?

Nell stands to approach the big screen in front of the team. She brings up the booking photos of two men.

 _Nell_ : From the photo you sent, we identified the body as Sarkis Krikorian, a low level member of Armenian Power, our local Armenian Mafia.

 _Eric_ : I caught the second guy who ran, Arman Sarkisian, on camera leaving the meet in a black Escalade.

 _Nell_ : He's more of a mid level manager.

 _Deeks_ : Grreeaat. Cuz Armenian gangs are always good news.

Eric stands and crosses to the large screen where he enlarges an image of an Escalade parked in front of an apartment building.

 _Eric_ : A Kaleidoscope search found the Escalade parked in front of an apartment building being renovated in Glendale. I sent the address to you phones.

 _Sam_ : So, why would the Armenian Mob steal military grade explosives from the Naval Weapons Station in Seal Beach last night?

 _Nell_ : Chatter suggests that they're planning to sell them to a new extremist group, K'ez Em Tesnum or I See You. The group is based in Eastern Armenia. They're looking to make a name for themselves by avenging a genocide that happened a hundred years ago particularly since even our own country hasn't officially acknowledged that it happened.

 _Kensi_ : And the FBI really thinks that their piddly little money laundering op takes priority over the possible death of hundreds tied to the Navy? They've only been doing surveillance for what, a week and a half?

 _Callen_ : Yeah. The priority is getting the explosives back before they leave the country. That's what I told Special Agent Nelson. Those extremists can do a lot of damage in Turkey with 50 pounds of...

Calen's cell phone rings. Everyone looks at him as he answers it.

 _Callen_ : Yes...

Hello Supervisory Special Agent Perez. Have you called to up update me on OUR NCIS investigation?...

 _Deeks_ : This should be good.

 _Callen_ : I told Special Agent Nelson, and I'll tell you; NCIS is investigating the theft of a significant amount of explosives from a military base. We ARE going to prevent the explosives from being smuggled out of the country. NCIS WILL take the lead because preventing an imminent attack against an ally and possible international incident CLEARLY takes precedence over your money laundering case...

I don't care how many weeks your team has invested...

No. If WE gather any information on YOUR case...

Nell pulls her Bluetooth from her ear and places it on the lighted table.

 _Nell_ : Oh, for goodness sake.

With the big screen behind her, Nell raises on her tiptoes and stretches over the lighted table directly across from Callen. She snatches the cell phone from Callen's hand, puts it to her ear, and returns to standing on her feet.

 _Nell_ : Pardon me, Supervisory Special Agent Perez is it?...

Perhaps I can be of assistance in resolving this impasse...

No, this isn't Operations Manager Hetty Lange..

No, this isn't Executive Assistant Director Shay Mosley. I'm also not Assistant Director Owen Granger or Deputy Director Louis Ochoa...

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Acting Operations Manager Nell Jones. That's J.O.N.E.S...

Well, you're welcome to speak to my superior. I'm sure that we would all like for you to explain how it is that the FBI has been surveilling the Armenian Mafia for over a week, and yet, either you didn't know about last night's break in to a U.S. MILITARY BASE until notified by NCIS OR you knew it was being planned and executed, but CHOSE to not share that intelligence with NCIS...

Supervisory Special Agent Perez, are you still there?...

Oh yes, of course we will share any information we find on the money laundering operation with Special Agent Nelson.

Nell looks at Callen and makes eye contact.

 _Nell_ : We'll also make every effort to not compromise the FBI's case...

And thank you for your cooperation.

Nell hangs up and hands Callen's phone back to him. She sees the whole team staring back at her in shock.

 _Nell_ : Well, someone had to step in to stop that pissing match.

 _Eric_ : Did you get a new title and not tell me?

 _Nell_ : What? You've never heard of a battlefield promotion?

 _Sam_ : Yeah. But...

 _Nell_ : Come on, it's not like I'm not practically doing the job already, AGAIN.

 _Calen_ : But...

 _Nell_ : I told you, you're not the only one Hetty's been... training.

 _Sam_ : Ha! I called it.

Nell sighs while retrieving her Bluetooth from the lighted table and places it in her ear. She throws an accusatory look at Callen and then Deeks.

 _Nell_ : And don't think for a minute that I've forgotten who still owes me expense reports WITH receipts once this is all over.

Sam and Kensi snicker at their respective partners. Nell presses a button on her Bluetooth, walks to her workstation, sits, and turns her back on the team.

 _Nell_ : Call... Director Leon Vance - office.

 _Kensi_ : Did she say "office"? As in instead of another number she has for him?

Everyone stares at Nell's back until she turns from her workstation to address the team.

 _Nell_ : Look, you all have leads to run down, and I can guarantee that the FBI isn't standing around gawking, so scoot. I have make this call.

Nell turns back to her workstation.

 _Nell_ : Cynthia?...

Hi, it's Nell Jones from the OSP in LA ...

Yes, it has been awhile...

I'm doing well, but I do need your help to stay that way...

Well, I might have just written a check that my rank can't cash. I'd like to give Director Vance a sit-rep before someone might possibly maybe get a call from the FBI over a bit of a turf war. In fact it's probably more accurate to call it a minor skirmish...

Haha. Sure, I can hold.

Nell spins her chair to look at the field team and cocks her head.

 _Nell_ : Well, if you're not going to leave, then I will.

Nell stands up and walks toward the sliding door.

 _Nell_ : Eric, I'll be in Mosley's office if you need me, but I should be back soon.

The rest of the team watches Nell leave and the door slide closed behind her.

After a moment of stunned silence, Kensi chuffs.

 _Callen_ : .Was...

Simultaneously

 _Sam_ : Scary.

 _Deeks_ : Interesting.

 _Kensi_ : Awesome.

 _Eric_ : Hot.

The team turns to scoff at an Eric who is lost in this own thoughts. Once he becomes aware of the stares, he clears his throat and awkwardly goes to sit at his workstation.

 _Eric_ : So, um, I'll send the address of that apartment building to your phones.

The rest of the team quietly chuckles as they funnel toward the door.

 _Deeks_ : Nice try loverboy, but you already did.

The doors close behind the Special Agents and Eric exhales uncomfortably, but soon a grin emerges on his face. He allows himself a brief moment of pride before returning his attention to the task at hand.


End file.
